As computer-based systems, such as game consoles, appliances, personal computers (“PCs”), servers, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), cellular phones, “smart phones”, global positioning systems (“GPS”), etc., have become more prevalent in recent years, the portability of such systems as well as human-machine interface devices becomes increasingly important. Wearable electronic devices exist in the form of Bluetooth™ ear pieces and intelligent accessories such as helmets, glasses and bracelets. As these types of devices increase in variety, users may begin to wear and utilize many devices on various areas of their body, and these devices need to be controlled and managed.